


Now or Never

by Religioso_6



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Religioso_6/pseuds/Religioso_6
Summary: Viper说Chovy是胆小鬼，其实他自己也是。
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Park "Viper" Do-hyeon
Kudos: 3





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> 本文除了春季赛大背景以外基本都在yy  
> 是一篇十分ooc的同人文  
> 因为写得太烂一直不好意思放出来，希望双方粉丝看见了也不要骂我 =)

1.  
“羊驼先生，准备好举起召唤师奖杯吧！”  
赛前垃圾话里打头阵的，是大放厥词的前队友。  
对方笑起来亮出尖尖的虎牙，对着镜头自信满满地发誓。  
春风得意。

朴到贤“啪”地关了网页。

2.  
春季赛第一轮，drx以破竹之势连胜至稳定保持榜前三，而grf则是以2-6的惨淡成绩挂在了倒数第二的位置。  
好巧不巧，第一轮drx的最后一战还是打grf。

拍完了drx例行的赛前休息室节目，郑志勋举手请示要去趟洗手间。  
“希望别碰上哥的前队友。”柳岷析开玩笑道。  
世界上哪里有这么凑巧的事。郑志勋哼了一声表示不相信。  
发生这种事的概率比自己中六合彩还低。

即使嘴上说着不相信，但推开洗手间门时，他还是有点犯怵。

但是…  
看到洗手台前站着谁的那一刻，他无端联想到了那个著名的定律：  
“凡是有可能出错的事有很大几率会出错，任何一个事件，只要有大于零的机率，就不能够假设它不会发生。”

很好。他愤怒地想。回去要好好教训柳岷析这个乌鸦嘴。

在心里把队友手刃了一千八百遍后，他深吸了一口气，走到了另一个洗手池前，一边冲洗双手，一边假装自然地打招呼：  
“到贤哥好。”

等待对方回应的时间漫长得像过了好几个世纪，郑志勋偷偷瞥着对方——朴到贤还在低着头不紧不慢的洗手。  
他越想越不耐烦，越窝火：朴到贤，你最好不是聋子才听不见我对你打招呼。

不知道过了多久，对方关了水龙头，干脆利落地甩了甩湿淋淋的双手——还有几滴溅到了郑志勋的衣服上。

朴到贤像是才看见郑志勋一样，只向他微微点了点头，便快步走出了洗手间。

郑志勋彻底黑脸了。  
这一刻他突然很怨恨lol park的洗手间为什么不设置在休息室里。

直到赛前热身1v1时，郑志勋还憋着一股气。他操控的剑魔因为走位不慎被上单单杀。看热闹不嫌事大的野辅嘲讽他“老了”“多兰居然也能单杀超威啦”“中单不行”

“看什么看。”他凶恶地挥开打野的手，大声嚷嚷道：“只是一次单杀而已！”

这回连监督也笑了。金大湖捏着他的肩膀，半威胁半开玩笑地警告他：“待会可给我认真起来。”

知道了知道了。他胆大包天地往对面望了眼，ad在和中单solo，队友们都围在他们旁边，好不热闹。

他哼了一声，却听到队内ad拖着软绵绵的调子，很慢地在交流频道里喊他：“Chovy…”

“我们会赢的。”

郑志勋转头讶异地盯着金赫奎，对方没看他，自顾自地说了下去：  
“相信你自己。”

他顿了半天，头一回没有再说那些装13的话。

对局意外的顺利。好几次他以为自己要送了，对面却做出了更失误的决策，反倒救了自己一命。  
第二次点掉对方主水晶的时候，他悄悄松了一口气，趁所有人不注意，将手心的冷汗擦在裤子上。  
打败老队友的感觉并没有想象中的美妙。郑志勋摸了摸鼻子，不太敢看对面的表情。

朴到贤收拾着外设准备离场。摄像机几乎都架到了胜方队伍，GRF这一边显得异常冷清。  
加上这一场，四连败了。  
他抬头看了一眼对面，被摄像机环绕着的表情冷静的中单在一众激动的队员中显得格格不入。

来时就被告知今天是这个春天倒数第二个在lol park进行的比赛日，由于突然爆发的疫情，剩下的比赛他们不得不在基地里打线上。朴到贤拉上了背包拉链，仔细地最后检查了一遍自己和队友有没有遗漏东西。

检查完毕。他背上了包，不带半点眷恋的离开了场馆。

不算太久的以后，到朴到贤更换了队服，再一次经历着长久的连败时，他总会想起这一天。

只是漫长连败中平淡的一天，那时候队内的氛围还称得上轻松，他们还没预见未来等待着格里芬的严峻考验，他还没有开始珍惜自己穿着这身队服比赛的日子。

3.  
第一轮结束时，格里芬的排名已经跌到了最后一位。  
休赛日的新闻报道称：“虽然格里芬目前正经历着连败，但这支队伍拥有世界顶尖打野和下路，我们相信第二轮格里芬一定会以更好的面貌回归。”

朴到贤盯着屏幕上一片红的战绩。  
比赛连败，约不到训练赛，现在就连rank也五连跪。  
真是糟糕透了…他败下阵来，叹了口气。

到贤哥，要一起做瑜伽吗？ 旁边的中单戳戳他，用眼神询问道。

现在正是队伍的敏感期，训练室里的气氛十分凝重，连败的压力像厚重的乌云一样压在每个人身上，没有人打打闹闹，甚至连交流也寥寥无几。

朴到贤摇了摇头。

他又开始没由来地烦躁——每天都是这样，大家从宿舍下来，沉默地吃完早饭，沉默地开始rank，所有人都心照不宣，绝口不提训练赛和比赛。  
仿佛平静只是表象，谁也不敢打破。

没有人知道将来会发生什么。

4.  
“GRF要去参加保级赛了ㅋㅋㅋ”  
“真是活该呢 ^ ^ 自作自受”  
“tarzan和viper这赛季打得真烂”  
……  
郑志勋习惯一边打游戏一边瞄着弹幕。看到这几条的时候第一反应只有：哦。

毕竟格里芬已经在最后一名躺尸好久了，去保级赛确实毫无意外。  
他才不在乎呢。

可是心里又有另一个声音不屈不挠地问他：  
真的不在意吗？

如果不在意，为什么要有意无意关注着格里芬的排名？  
如果不在意，为什么在跟施尤哥聊天聊到前队友的时候故意把话题引开？  
如果不在意，为什么要装作无视施尤哥要给前队友送祝福的提议？

真要命。郑志勋不敢再想下去了。

这时候他才隐隐约约地发现：自己恨的并不是前队友也不是金监督，而是那个该死的俱乐部。  
然而现在自己也并不比以前好啊。他撇撇嘴，离开了游戏结算界面。

5.  
接受命运的感觉也挺不错的。不是吗？

格里芬的主水晶再被沙盒攻破。  
GRF LOSS.

以前总是出现在噩梦里的画面，现在真正经历了，好像也不过如此。他不惧怕失败，只是终于有了结束一切的感觉。  
结束格里芬背后的龌龊和昔日的荣光。

朴到贤想起了第一次打升降级赛时的情景。还是在kespa的玻璃房里，击败了MVP顺利晋级。彼时的中单是Rather，郑志勋还是那个胜利以后冲到房间里拥抱哥哥们的小孩子。  
他们踌躇满志，誓要在LCK闯出一番天地。

只是不知道从何时开始，教练变得喜怒无常，大家不再彼此信任，拍摄的队伍日常变成了精心的表演，大赛的失败变成了打不破的魔咒。

他早该发现水面下冰山的秘密。  
崔成原为了躲避金大湖的暴力才去寻求管理层的庇护，郑志勋愤慨于管理层对新人的虐待转而支持金大湖。

而他什么也做不了。  
……

打野摘下眼镜用手盖住了眼睛，无助的垂下头。  
中单在沉默地收拾着外设。

眼前的画面仿佛跟去年的马德里重叠在了一起。  
那支格里芬去往了分离的结局，而这支格里芬即将去往解散。

纵使他付出过千般努力，也依然无法阻止他的队伍一步一步走向覆灭。

那就，到此为止吧。

6.  
“Griffin official announcement

大家好，这里是Team Griffin。我们与Viper (朴到賢박도현)、Ucal (孫雨鉉손우현)、Untara(朴义真박의진)选手相互协商后结束了合约。我们衷心感谢每瞬间都尽全力奋战的选手们，未来我们也将一如既往地支持他们。感谢大家。 ”

7.  
“viper离队…tarzan和sword大概率随队降级…”洪畅贤浏览着网页新闻，“wow~今天的头条新闻哪！”

郑志勋叼着牙刷经过。

打野还在滑动鼠标，兴奋地评论道：“viper选手一直打得很好，还长得很帅呢，应该能去个好队伍吧！只是tarzan哥可惜了…”

谁叫他，拖到现在才离开啊。郑志勋冲着屏幕里那个人的照片抗议。无奈含着满嘴牙膏沫，只能发出含糊的声音。

“志勋？”洪畅贤疑惑地转头，却只捕捉到一个飞速冲向洗手间的身影。

待郑志勋漱完口回来，洪畅贤还没有放过他。  
“chovy呐，刚刚说了什么？”

“我说，”郑志勋磨了磨牙，“希望他能和施尤哥夫夫相会。”

“？？？”

“改变是好事呢…”旁边在嚼饼干的ad冷不防地来了一句。

“什么啊赫奎哥？今天大家怎么都怪怪的。”

8.  
李承勇离队那天，他约了朴到贤出去喝了烧酒。  
两个人都不是能喝酒的。大半杯下肚，打野的脸已经成了重影。朴到贤顺手摘下了眼镜，世界一片模糊。

“当初…为什么要留下呢？”李承勇托着头看店里点播的老剧，喃喃自语道。

“那，哥的话，又是为了什么？”

他听见电视里男主角用平稳的语调说：“…一开始我就不该做幸福的梦。”

朴到贤很轻地笑了起来。他想起春季赛的宣传片，那个很自信的说要让deft拿冠军的人。  
“我的话…只是想要证明…没有他们我也能拿冠军。”

电视里的男主角还在念白：“无论是否情愿，该发生的事情总会发生，地球人把这种事情叫做‘命运’…”

但我输了。他苦笑着承认。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> *电视剧是《星你》(但愿我没有弄错  
> 不知道还会不会写后续，祈祷他们的转会期能有个好结果


End file.
